Malentendido
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Ikuto fue, como siempre, a molestar a Amu pero ¿qué pasa cuando escucha una conversación entre ella y un desconocido?, pequeño Oneshot sobre Amuto


**Shugo Chara no es mío y mucho menos sus personajes.**

 **La historia es mía**

 **Bueno dejemos de molestas declaraciones y dediquémonos a por lo que en verdad les interesa y es importante para mí y para ustedes, en esta ocasión les traeremos una de las tantas historias (aunque este es oneshot XD) que salieron de la retorcida mente de su servidora.**

 **Espero que les guste, comenzamos**

 **-hhhh-diálogo**

 **-** ** _hhhh-pensamientos_**

* * *

Era un día cualquiera, el cielo azul, las flores brillando, brisa perfecta,…. En fin eso es lo que diría si esto fuera una novela romántica; ahora sí les diré la verdad, hacía un calor del diablo, las abejas amenazaban con picar y el polvo que llevaba la dichosa brisa se entraba por la nariz y por los ojos, es decir, esto sí era un día cualquiera.

Caminando por las calles de aquel soleado día, en el que las nubes no se dignaron a aparecer, estaba un joven alto, atractivo, esbelto, de cabello y ojos zafiro, cuyo nombre era Tsukiyomi Ikuto (todas queremos uno T-T), su chara Yoru no se encontraba con él ya que se había ido a jugar con sus amigos. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que al peli azul se le vino a la cabeza ir a visitar a su amada gatita, sí, es como lo leyeron A-M-A-D-A, el aceptó sus sentimientos por ella aunque no se lo diría no aún, él iba esperar a que creciera y pedirle formalmente a sus padres que la dejaran estar con él, pero hasta entonces solo la iba a enamorar como él estaba de ella.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la casa, subió al balcón y se dispuso a entrar por la ventana, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla cerrada, fue a la puerta y encontró una nota:

 _Querida Amu,_

 _Tú padre tiene una sesión de fotos hoy en la ciudad vecina, por lo que regresaremos mañana._

 _Ps: nos llevamos a Ami para que no tengas problemas_

 _Te ama, Mamá_

-Entonces no hay nadie –dijo en tono desilusionado- Supongo que tendré que esperarla –luego subió al techo quedándose dormido.

El cielo se tornó oscuro y se llenó de estrellas, fue en ese momento en que el Neko despertó.

-Ya es de noche –dijo abriendo los ojos para luego bajar al balcón donde la luz del cuarto estaba encendida, la ventana estaba cubierta por las cortinas completamente, seguía cerrada pero esta vez sin seguro.

Él iba a abrir la ventana pero de repente escuchó una voz conocida

-Eres tan lindo –dijo Amu sorprendiendo a Ikuto

-No puedo creer que nos conociéramos en la calle –siguió hablando, eso lo desconcertó aún más, acaso ¿Amu había llevado a un desconocido a su casa?

-Oye no te acuestes encima ¡PESAS! –decía burlona, mientras que atrás de la ventana Ikuto paso de la sorpresa a la ira y los celos.

 _-Quien se cree ese tipo para tocar a MI Amu_ –pensaba apretando los puños- _¡Me las pagará!_

-Espera Yuki no lamas mi oreja –casi gritó Amu para luego reír pero para el peli azul esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AHORA SI LO MATO!_ –pensó azotando la ventana y gritando –¡ALÉJATE DE MI AMU!

En ese momento deseo que la tierra lo tragara, que le diera un ataque al corazón o algo, pero no, alguien estaba conspirando en su contra ese día.

-¿Ikuto? –dijo Amu sonroja y con un pequeño y adorable gato negro sobre su estómago.

-Yo..creí…que..tú..él –no articulaba frase alguna y por primera vez se había sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Ikuto –Amu se acercó a él -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Yo…pensé que estabas con un desconocido y él te estaba…-pero fue interrumpido

-¡¿QUÉ?! PENSABAS QUE YO IBA A TRAER A UN PERFECTO EXTRAÑO Y ENCIMA IBA A DEJAR QUE ME TOCARÁ –le gritó en la oreja

-Auch… mi oreja –dijo Ikuto sobándose la zona -¿y ese gato? –dijo mirando al pequeño animal e intentando cambiar el tema.

-Pues me lo encontré abandonado así que decidí adoptarlo –dijo ya calmada –por cierto ¿por qué te molestó tanto pensar que estuviera con otro chico? Incluso me declaraste tuya –dijo hecha tomate al recordar el momento.

-Pues yo te… yo te…Agg, no soy bueno en estas cosas -dijo para luego jalar suavemente de su brazo y unir sus labios en un dulce beso del cual se tuvieron que separar por falta del maldito aire.

-Yo también –dijo Amu

-¿Tú también qué? –dijo curioso

-Yo también te amo, neko hentai –dijo volviendo a unir sus labios mientras eran observados por aquel pequeño gato que sin darse cuenta había tenido un papel fundamental aquel día

Si esto fuera una novela romántica terminaría diciendo: se casaron, tuvieron muchos hijos y vivieron felices para siempre (cosa que me gustaría que pasara). Pero estamos en el mundo real así que aquí termina esta historia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hi, gusto en escribir para ustedes de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen review, sugerencia, insultos o lo que deseen**

 **Mina yoroshiku onegai**

 **Sayonara y hasta la próxima**


End file.
